


When I fall

by Foxglove (Foxears_K)



Category: Team 10 - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Real Life, Smut, drug tw, mavericks, no homo bro, suicide TW, supreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears_K/pseuds/Foxglove
Summary: a heart wrenching story of love, sadness, and the pain of loneliness.





	When I fall

The Team 10 tour was finally over, meaning Jake could now relax in the comfort of his own mansion with the satisfaction of having made millions of dollars so easily once again. And although he had fun travelling all over the country and flexing on his preteen fans, something felt… off. Something he couldn’t ever put into words for his friends to understand.

Jake pondered this as he stared up at the high marble ceiling above him. Why did it feel like he was missing something when he was achieving the wealth and fame he had always wanted? Well, there was indeed something that hadn’t turned out how he wanted—Team 10. Although he was able to find replacements for the friends that had left (and even made a lot of money off said replacements), it just wasn’t the same. He missed the bond, the closeness they used to have. The original Team 10 had fallen apart. The crushing weight of the realization brought stinging tears to Jake’s eyes. He had tried so hard to lie to himself saying that it was only temporary, that soon they would all come back, but as the months dragged on he felt like he couldn’t run away from the truth any longer. Sunny Malouf and Erika Costell’s boobs weren’t even nearly as large and voluptuous as Tessa Brooks’. He knew what he was missing. He decided to finally ask for the help he so desperately craved.

Jake took a deep breath and grabbed his iPhone X which was nestled among discarded piles of cash.

11:26am : **hey dude can u cum over?**

**i love u big bro <3**

As the younger Paul stared out the windows in pensive silence, as if right on schedule, Logan’s Red Maverick car rolled onto the granite driveway. The gold detailing shone in the sun as Logan stepped out, looking absolutely stunning in his 15k sunglasses. Logan swaggered through the door wearing a Maverick hoodie, _**Supreme**_ shirt, yeezy kicks, and loose Maverick jogger shorts. There was a natural swing to his gait, his firm muscles bulging under his hoodie, but a look of concern crossed his face as he noticed his younger brother’s watery eyes and sullen expression.

“What’s wrong dude? Are the haters getting you down?” Logan asked as he approached Jake, making a small quick dabbing motion.

Jake choked on a sob, his face contorting as he tried to piece his thoughts together.

“No, i-it’s not that… just, even with how successful I am, Team 10’s fallen apart. I never thought this could ever happen, I can’t believe every single one of my friends were actually haters… I… don’t know what to do, I feel so empty.” His face was wet with tears and he brought his large hands to his face, ashamed to finally put his walls down.

Logarithm grabbed one of Jake’s hands and cupped Jake’s face in the other, looking him directly in his crystalline expression orbs.

“Jake, I’m here for you,” Loganic slowly moved his yaoi hands down to Jack’s voluptuous hips. He squeezed them reassuringly, “suicide is serious, bro. This sounds a lot like depression, and you know you can always come to me for support. I’m somewhat of an expert myself, and I’d hate for you to go through this alone. We all get depressed sometimes, but always remember suicide is never the answer. It hurts everyone and I know what I’m about bro.”

Jake nodded, eyes full of tears, “that’s actually why I texted you..”

Lemon cut him off, “—YOU GOTTA BE HERE FOR TOMORROW JAKETHONY. THINK OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR!!”

A single tear descended from Jake’s left sphere. Logan moved his hand down to his brother’s inner thigh, and started caressing it slowly. He smirked as Jake let out a small hitched gasp.

“Do you remember what I taught you, Jakey?” He leaned over and succulently whispered into Jamaica’s ear, letting his lips brush against his stray strawberry blond hair, his voice dripping with lust.

His baby brother nodded, it had been quite a while since Lobotomy had exposed this tenderness towards him, and it reassured him to finally feel at ease with someone who truly understood him. The money and hoes and brands and spending sprees could only fill the hole so much, but Logan completed everything he needed.

Continuing to massage Jake’s thigh, L’oréal started to move closer to his target with his rhythmic circles, getting Jake all the more excited for what was to come. His bulge was growing by the second, his face hardly containing his pleasure. Expertly, Lorgan slipped his hand deep into Jakey’s panties, grasping his brother’s seven and a half inch cock firmly.

“Now Jakey, who’s your daddy?”

Jake let out a moan saturated with emotion, echoing throughout the empty mansion.

“Give it to me big bro, please, I can’t take it anymore,” he whined with desperation, ripping his own shorts off with sheer testosterone fueled mania and sliding his sweat slicked back down the leather couch. Organic Lettuce quickly thrust his 3.5 inch monster chode into his little brother’s tight virgin asshole, and Jaundice screamed in pleasure, begging him to go deeper. Lobe started pumping his hips harder and faster, going balls deep and the feeling of being inside his Jakey was better than any pussy he had ever paid for. Lorraine stared at Janice’s beautiful perfectly sculpted body, and he suddenly couldn’t help himself any longer. He came full force into his brother’s ass, pulling out and having cum spray all over the two glistening men.

Louise wiped the sweat off his forehead with satisfaction, about to put his clothes back on when he heard a hitched cry come from his dearest babu brother. Jake turned his head towards him, tears streaming down his face. He was shaking uncontrollable and could barely breathe.

Logan stared back incredulously, “Jake, my beloved, what’s wrong?! Usually a good jam sesh gets you right back into spirits!”

The younger Paul looked down at the floor, a look of shame on his precious face. “L-Logan, I have something to admit to you… I-I overdosed on heroin!! I’m sorry… I just- couldn’t do it anymore bro… couldn’t live without _them_.”

“WELL I COULDN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, BRO!!!” Logan exclaimed, sobbing, “What would I do without my other half?!”

A small smile crossed Jake’s face as he suddenly collapsed, falling onto the floor with uncontrollable spasms.

“JAAAAAAAKE!!!”

Running on pure adrenaline, Bread Loaf grabbed his brother and threw him into his Red Maverick car, speeding away to the hospital at 96 mph.

~***~

_Beep, beep, beep…_

The heart monitor and machines continued to drone on, as Logan held his brother’s hand, staring at the floor. _How could he have done this? How could I have not noticed how he was really feeling??_ This wasn’t the happy go lucky baby brother he had known his whole life, and it broke his heart.

“I’m so sorry Jakey, I failed you… I love you so much i never wanted you to go through this alone”

Logan caressed his little brother’s hand sensually, a single tear falling from Logan’s face onto their hands. Suddenly, Jake stirred, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal his beautiful dark chocolate vision orbs.

“L… Logan, I’m alive? Did you… save me?” the [noun] asked hoarsely.

Logan gasped in shocked, “OF COURSE I DID BRO! I COULDN’T LET YOU DIE ON ME!”, Lacroix embraced his brother, sweetly kissing his forehead and grabbing his camera. He had a story to tell his fans that had been a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jake Paul porn is the only piece of writing I have ever put effort into."


End file.
